Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption
by MircThomas19
Summary: After killing the Third's Son, The Zombie Duo runs into Naruto who was returning from a mission. After waiting for reinforcements that never arrived, the blond faced the S-rank ninja pair and pulls off an explosive victory. The day ended new gifts and burdens for Naruto. Such as his new love and that one of his friends despises him. Smart and Powerful Naruto! NaruHina! Anti-Shika!
1. Chapter 1

RSUR

The Unfortunate Boy and the Unkillable Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It was early morning in the Country of Fire, ruled by the wise Fire Daimyo and kept together by the Will of Fire. The sun is shining, the trees whistling in the breeze, the birds singing to their hearts content...and the boy in orange strolling through a grove in the forest?

Oh, it is the one with the ocean blue eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair; Naruto Uzumaki. He seemed to be in a good mood, but why is he humming a tone _towards_ a village that is his home? Aha! He is returning from a sole mission that he finished and figured he would make it back to his village by noon if he would move at first light. You can see the backpack and a pocket with the outline of a wallet stuffed to capacity.

He then saw the messenger hawks going at first light as well. His smile turned to a frown as he saw them go. 'Not even the hawks ever spot me a glace when I am returning to Konoha after a mission.' Naruto really doesn't like when he is ignored for the umpteenth time in his own life. Everyone else is already a Chunin and I am still a Genin, a Genin who has the skill of someone of a better rank. How long is this going to last?'

Yeah, Naruto's life sucked; after all those times he put his life of others, no one ever repays it with no much as a thank you. The reason Naruto keeps trying is that Hiruzen, who was like a grandfather Naruto never had, told him that if Naruto will go through the hardships, good things will come to him. So far, nothing different from day one; Naruto really needs something big and reassuring if he was going to keep at the whole thing. One thing for sure is that when this day is done, Naruto will have to remember to be careful what he wished for.

XXXXX

"Why did we have to go back to that stinking bounty office!? I had enough of the smell for one day!" The forest sure had a noise nuisance that was wearing a black cloak with the pictures of red clouds but with his right shoulder and arm showing. His traveling partner had the same cloak of the same design but this one was covering his entire body and had an additional hood that covered most of his face. There is also the three-pronged scythe with a cord attached on his back.

"You know that we could use some more money and that last Jonin you killed was worth a handsome amount." The one in the hood seemed to be under control but even a blind man can see an obsession for money in that tone. Of course, there is the fact that he is counting the money he is holding in his hands.

"Whatever! Let's just find someone to kill so I can make a sacrifice to the great Jashin-sama!" The one with the scythe barked back at his partner who didn't seemed to be stirred by the whole sentence; he was too busy counting his money. The man sighed, "You are such a pain-in-the-ass you know that right Kakuzu?"

"You are a foul-mouthed idiot Hidan. How did you become a priest anyway?" The one named Kakuzu said to his partner, now named Hidan.

"Because unlike you greedy foul, I was loyal to the great god Jashin-sama!" This was replied before they finally got into a real argument that seemed to distract them from the rest of the world around them.

XXXXX

Naruto still went on his way back to Konoha when he noticed that the birds that normally live in the forest were acting like they were startled by something. 'I have all the time in the world since no one will miss me. Why not?' Naruto went off his usual path to investigate the distribution. The blond made sure that he will always go in the direction of where the noise is the loudest and it is getting louder after every foot set on the soil surrounding the tree roots.

Eventually, Naruto came across a clearing in the forest where he was certain the source of the racket was to be found. He never thought he would see two figures he didn't know arguing in the clearing; the only thing he did recognize was the cloak each of the pair were wearing, he only seen those two times; first is from about three years ago when he was on a mission to Tsunade and then only a couple of weeks ago when he was asked to retrieve Gaara.

Rage threatened to seep to the surface but Naruto knew that he couldn't win against s-rank ninjas if he would run into without a plan; after all those times he had to learn the hard way, he finally got his hot-headedness and temper under control. Now was a good time to learn about these new enemies. In order to do that, Naruto would have to brace for scolding from Kiba when he hears about this.

'Sorry Kiba, but I would have to borrow something you worked hard for without even permission.' Naruto thought before he settled behind the wood and shadows, hoping those two hadn't heard him yet. Then, Naruto flooded his nervous system and senses with Chakra; this caused them to be enhanced but this is the first time Naruto has ever done this and he may get more than what he wanted in the end.

'What is going on, where are those voices coming from?' Naruto thought panicking as his ears were drowned in voices and sounds that seem to come from everywhere. 'Is this what Kiba always hear when he does this? This is no time to be in a mess! I have to pull myself together!' Naruto tried to calm down and settle his nerves but he was to be greeted by a voice Naruto wants to hear the least.

'**Congratulations Kit, you have uncovered what most of you pathetic humans never get near in their short lives!'** Naruto knew who that is too good; it was the Kyubi inside his belly!

'What are you talking about Kyubi!?' The blond tried to sound braze and angry than afraid. One thing is for; he only got the angry part down. He really needs work in that department.

'**You forget Kit, your chakra has mine missed in with yours. As a result, you will get more and better results than how you friend that smells of wet dog does it!'** The Kyubi answered and it sounded more pleased than frustrated like Naruto was expecting.

'In that case, what did happen instead Kyubi? And why do you sound happy than how angry you were when we met at last?' Naruto was ever so full of questions but as he was an adult, he only asked the important ones; what the Kyubi definitely has the answers.

'**Glad you asked Kit, I am in a better mood was that he can actually listen and see into outside; don't you know how being cooped in a cage with only sewer pipes to look at can drive you mad?'** Naruto could only imagine that happening to him; it will definitely drive his up the wall. **'To answer your first two questions is that you have unlocked what you call Inton and Yoton! Basically, Inton is the art of detecting the presences of others and creating fake ones while Yoton is the art of controlling the state of physical objects. For example, Inton can help you with your Genjutsu and grant the best sensory abilities while Yoton can help with your shape manipulation and self-healing by increasing their capabilities to their peak!'**

'Wow! This stuff is serious!' Naruto though in excitement as his head was now full of possibilities with these new powers. But then he remembered that he had two men in cloaks to watch. When he did look again, he saw that they weren't there anymore!

XXXXX

'Did they leave? No! They are still here! I can feel them and I got to move it!' Naruto moved backwards just in time to dodge a three pronged scythe that he saw on one of the cloaked figures. Speak of which,

"Ha! Thought you, a wet-behind the ear tree lover, could spy on us like that!? This must be my lucky day! I get to sacrifice fresh and young flesh to the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan ranted that was freaking Naruto out!

'Is this guy for real? But what about his partner? Oh no!' Naruto made a like a beeline to his right just in time for a searing gust of wind appeared in the blonde's former location and hit Hidan instead.

"Hey watch that Futon would ya Kakuzu!?" Hidan yelled in a fit of rage.

"It would have helped if you dodged instead of showing of Hidan." Kakuzu came out of the destruction that his Futon had caused.

'What is wrong with them? That was like a B-rank jutsu and yet that madman with the scythe was even scratched! Now they are arguing like it was no big deal!' Naruto ranted in his mind about what happened, 'I better wait until someone notices that I am running late and send for someone to get me!' Naruto thought about his next move when he pulled out spare kunai, laced with explosive notes, and threw it in their direction.

"What the?" Hidan was just a few seconds too late when Naruto activated the notes, causing a chain reaction of explosions that uplifted the ground beneath into a thick dust cloud. Naruto used this to cover his temporary retreat and to create Kage Bunshin to be positioned where they can observe these unfamiliar foes.

Their first watch was to see what was hidden by the dust cloud and to blondes' surprise; neither of them were damaged so their ocean blue eyes looked to see how. All they were able to notice was that Kakuzu's skin was dark brown and looked hard; like it was able to take in the impact of the explosion. Hidan was clean, changes to notice and wounds to bleed alike.

'This is going to be no picnic.' Naruto thought as he stemmed to keep his foes at bay until Konoha sent reinforcements to complain and retrieve him with a few consequences to be done; to Naruto, that was the best outcome he could hope for. Instead, they answer was going to a break point with a lot of changes both good and bad.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! This is like when Naruto was gone on a mission instead of elemental training with Kakashi and Yamato. This meant that the Zombie Duo had just got away after killing Asuma in front of the eyes of Team Ten and the Chunin present. I always read from other fanfictions about what will happen if Naruto faced the Zombie Duo as a whole rather than Kakuzu with only two hearts left like in the manga. Tell me what you think about it and I will continue. Have a nice day!***


	2. Chapter 2

RSUR

Reflection on Redemption and Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption,_

_ 'This is going to be no picnic.' Naruto thought as he stemmed to keep his foes at bay until Konoha sent reinforcements to complain and retrieve him with a few consequences to be done; to Naruto, that was the best outcome he could hope for. Instead, their answer was going to a break point with a lot of changes both good and bad._

Back in Konoha, Team Ten that is composed of the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara, size-shifting Choji Akimichi and mind moving Ino Yamanaka, were fitting their last minute preparations on their mission to avenge their fallen leader and teacher; Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. It was the day after the funeral that everyone was wondering why Naruto was never there and poor Konohamaru had to weep for his dead uncle on his own. People such as Hinata were wondering why Naruto hadn't returned from his mission yet and wanted tog to and search for him but Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had too much on her hands to do such a thing.

Now, Team Ten were about to leave through the gates when something gained their attention to turn and look in the other direction. They then saw Tsunade there again, like when she tried to convince them to give it up. "Are you going to try and stop us?" Shikamaru said with his team on his side.

"No, but I can't let a hope for the village and its people run off and get killed; that is why I am bringing someone to lead you and actually even the odds a little." Tsunade said in response and moved while Kakashi was walking towards Team Ten.

"So you will be our leader?" Choji asked politely since he knew that the scarecrow with only one eye could definitely take over as Hokage if something happens to Tsunade and she can't perform her duty.

"Nah, I am just asked to back you up when you idiots are going to get killed." Kakashi said in a rather rude tone compared to Choji's politeness. That got everyone scowling especially Team Ten who felt like their abilities weren't to be trusted.

"Are you going to help us or insult, Kakashi-sensei? We need to get going." Ino said with double the disrespect for the Cyclops.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Kakashi replied rather lazily and his new team left the gates with Tsunade left standing on the other side of the gate.

'I should have told them that I won the lottery. That always meant trouble but never tells me who is going to get the trouble.' Tsunade thought as she went back to her office.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the forests that are a good distance from the Konoha village, a figure was lying on the ground. He seemed to be in a sleeping position with a cloak and hood acting like a blanket and a hat draped over his face to keep the sun out of his eyes. Still, when he felt fully relaxed and when a bird decided to investigate this completely still figure, he got up and let the cloak fall off to reveal the rest of his attire. It was composed of a shirt that had the design of red foxes with yellow lightning and orange sunsets all over, pants that looked like leather with three large pockets on both sides, boots that were built for rugged terrain and combat, and a head band that covered his hair leaving only a few strands sticking out from below.

Then the figure pulled the cloak off the ground and put on him, it had the design of a red whirlpool surrounded by yellow sand on the back and a circle composed of seven different symbols on the bottom. The sleeves covered the figure's entire arms in length with the design of blue water, green wind, red fire, yellow lightning and brown earth in action all round both of them. On the front there were smaller pockets, just right for spare Kunai and Shuriken and probably for other small stuff too. Then, the figure took of his head band to reveal true blond hair with the end of a red color.

Then the figure noticed the bird that helped the sun and himself to wake up. At first, the flying mammal was scared that he was angry at it for disturbing him but then sensed a warm feeling when the figure extended his right hand to welcome it. The bird chirped and landed on the figure's hand of which he used his left hand to gently pat the head causing the bird to chirp in joy and pleasure.

"Good morning." For such a menacing look to some extent, his voice was definitely male and a rather warm and friendly one at that, "You silly bird, I am not your breakfast but if you would give me a moment." The figure said has he used his available hand to scoop up dirt near him and started to form a mound out of it; this left the bird with a quizzical look on its face. Then, the figure brought a hill of dirt in his hands towards the bird that curiously picked at it and then chirped when it brought out a fresh earthworm. Then it dove in again and found more earthworms in its beck. It then chirped cheerfully and jumped all over the figure who chuckled, "Easy, easy. You already have a mouthful so don't lose them. Why not you go to your nest and enjoy your breakfast with your family."

By now, the little bird had an interesting and happy morning, so it wanted to go on so it did its flying despite the extra weight of the earthworms. Luckily, it didn't have far to go since the nest in question was on a tree only a couple of feet from the figure's location so he was able to see the bird feed its babies with breakfast. The figure smiled and then the sun finally shown its full glory so we finally get a good glimpse of the figure's face; it was Naruto's!

The blond yawned and tried to get the sleepy dust out of his eyes while he was getting up, "That was some night to wake up from to see bird looking for breakfast." Naruto mumbled to himself,

"**That night you were talking about, you could have died if it wasn't for my gift." **Naruto groaned after hearing that very familiar and deep voice coming from both his mind and his tummy.

"You forget it was that same thing that caused all this mess. Now I am stuck with more burdens then I can ever ask for and please tell me that if I was going to get a girlfriend, she would be just like me right?" Naruto mumbled about something rather strangely about himself and it seemed that that Kurama understood.

"**Of course she would, I keep telling you that. And I think **_**she**_** would be the better choice since out of the girls around you age, **_**she**_** knows the most about you to recognize what can't be hidden but that others always overlook."** Kurama said within his new home of Naruto's seal which was the exact opposite of a sewer but a green plain and blue sky.

"I would check it out once I finally get back to Konoha and don't think I would forget what happened that time and caused all this." Naruto replied as he thought back to when he was fighting the Zombie Duo; a fight that ended with a twist no one could even dream of.

XXXX

_Start of Flashback!_

"_You sure are a fucking annoying little bug!" Hidan yelled and cursed of the top of his throat trying to hit Naruto with his three-blade scythe. Yet, Naruto would always dodge and move out of the way and it was starting to rub the immortal the wrong way. "Hold still so I can kill you for humiliating me and the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan was also angry that ever since he engaged Naruto in close combat, the blond had out-smarted and made a fool of him at every turn. It was because both ninjas have more chakra than the average ninja; about the size of a Kage-level reserve._

"_No way you foul-mouth priest! I can see why they kicked you out of your church! They could stand you dirty vocabulary and that you kill in order to carry out your stupid rituals to the so-so god, Jashin!" Naruto yelled in order to provoke his opponent even further since all his other tactics didn't do much as a scratch on his immortal opponent._

"_That's Jashin-sama to you, you fucker that wears orange! No wonder no one loves you!" Hidan said in retort but it was the last sentence that caused Naruto to freeze. Seeing the chance, Hidan charged for the kill._

"_**No! Kit, get out of the way! Move it! Hurry!"**__ Kurama panicked that his tenet was like a statue, not moving until something hits it. In the frenzy, Kurama sent some __**Inton**__ Chakra to Naruto's mind. When Naruto felt it, he realized that he was sitting duck but felt something else and decided to take the chance to explore it._

"_Die for you crimes against the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan jumped in order to bring down a killing move with his weapon; that was his mistake._

_Naruto waited until the time was right and when it was, the blonde grabbed the three-bladed scythe by the handle, causing the weapon to stop only a few centimeters from Naruto's face. Hidan was shocked at what happened and before he could retreat, Naruto disarmed him and kicked the foul-mouth priest away; Kakuzu appeared to catch him before he got too far._

_But Naruto wasn't done; he noticed the cable connecting the weapon to Hidan and used the three blades to sever it. Now, Naruto had the weapon all to himself and without it, Hidan could not perform his ritual that involved self-inflicting damage to be shared with his targets. The priest was fuming since he also knew this fact while Kakuzu chuckled at Naruto's cleverness,_

"_It seems that the Kyubi Brat knows more stuff then he shows for. First he halted your attack, disarmed you and then he made sure you wouldn't take back your little toy. Now, you are armless and without it, you can't kill him like you always kill your targets. The only thing you have left is your immortality." Kakuzu made a speech that only made Hidan even more furious and Naruto oddly warm inside for the praise but he didn't let the words of a killer and an enemy gets to his head._

"_Then you kill him so I can get my scythe back and we will be on our way!" Hidan said in complete anger at the humiliation but then calmed down for some reason, "Come to think of it, that was the creativeness and observant skills of someone better than a Genin. Why isn't he in the Bingo Books yet?" Hidan made his point and Kakuzu was found pondering too until Naruto gave them the answer he never thought he will know,_

"_It is because no one trusts I back home. They are hoping that I will stay a Genin forever so I would be punished for my crimes of existing." Naruto said in a low tone that was heard anyway and surprisingly, the two S-rank Missing-Nins were shaking in anger._

"_Are they fucking shit here!?" Hidan yelled in his usual tone, "Then why do you stay in that hellhole!? They are making your life shit and fucking trying to kill you! That pisses me off!" Naruto couldn't understand why two killers were actually caring at his lifestyle rather than killing him. But then he sensed something that nearly broke his heart; no one back home was sending reinforcements since they are not noticing he is missing!_

"_Why?" Naruto muttered yet the pair heard it anyway and started to get a bad feeling about the tone, "Why don't they never care!? Is there anyone that actually knows I am here!? That I do exist and miss me if I am not around!?" Naruto yelled with his Inton and __**Yoton**__ Chakra staring to go out of control and the Zombie Duo felt it._

_Then the pair of S-rank killers felt something they never thought they would in all eternality: Fear. The duo hadn't felt it in years when they begin to notice that Naruto was slowly losing his mind and started to charge at them with the raw chakra all around him!_

"_Stop! You must stop! Don't let the fuckers get to your mind!" Hidan yelled out not to save his life but to stop Naruto from losing to the madness._

"_He can't listen, Hidan! We must use our own Chakra to counterattack it!" Kakuzu came up with a solution but it had a catch._

"_Then we will definitely die! I still want a rematch with that Nara!" Hidan protested in a matter of unfinished business rather than cowardice._

"_The brat is someone that anyone can rust so let's count on Naruto listening to our last wishes once we stop him!" Kakuzu retorted as the madding Naruto was getting closer so they really have no other choice. They both charged right into Naruto with all their chakra trying to stabilize the upsetting energy that is nearly tearing apart Naruto's mind. Then there was an explosion that cost the Zombie Duo their lives for good._

_End of Flashback!_

XXXXX

"**Yeah and after you finally woke up, they were never to be seen right?" **Kurama answered after he too remembered the experience in his own way.

"Yeah and you will definitely guess what I found after I woke." Naruto replied when he looked down on his side to see an entirely different weapon. It was the same size as Hidan's three blade scythe along with the cable as well but the blades each were scarlet color and more like a whirlpool with sharpened edges. The handle had the kanji for 'Red Scar' on one side and several kanji for 'Fire', 'Wind', 'Earth', 'Lightning', 'Yin' and 'Yang' on the another in a perfect line across the handle. "My own weapon, **Akasoui**." Naruto answered himself and placed the weapon with the broad side parallel to his back and the cable attached to a sling on his waist.

"**I still can't believe that now you can use the seven elements, but only one bloodline. Surely you could have asked for more." **Kurama remarked as he remembered that in the split second, the raw chakra created a bloodline for Naruto to use along with the new weapon.

"No, I am happy with only one and don't call me surely." Naruto said seriously until the last comment as a joke. "Besides, I have too many bad experiences with people who crave for more than one bloodline in their bodies. Like they think it is the only thing worth fighting for as a ninja: power to command to pass down to innocent people who don't deserve to throw away their lives just for one man's greed for power." Naruto said in a sad sagely tone that Kurama couldn't argue with.

"**Fine. I just couldn't ask for a better container than you, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said as he finally had a smile on his face.

"Thanks but easy on the Naruto-kun part, it would feel weird for the both of us if you keep it up." Naruto said as he finished off his packing to get to the village of Konoha on his own again.

But in the end, it was easier said than done when the blonde with the red weapon came across familiar faces he never wanted to see so soon: Team Ten formally led by Asuma and now by his own teacher, Kakashi. "You are late for the part guys." Naruto said in a smug tone that only made the team with the surprised look on their faces even more confused as well.

"I don't know who you are but you are going to tell us where we can find a S-rank Priest named Hidan." Shikamaru said rather harshly which Naruto scowled at,

"Let's play a game, if you can figure out who I am and beat me like the better you are; I will answer your question. Deal?" Naruto said and hold out his hand for Shikamaru to stare at,

"Deal and prepare to lose to the Nara Clan." Shikamaru said rather too confidently,

'Shikamaru never acted like that before. This could mean trouble.' That was what everyone present including Naruto was thinking about. Then, the fight between a team bent of revenge and a ninja bent on fulfilling his new burdens had begun.

End of Chapter 2

***Hello and sorry for the late update, I was still trying to finish up one of my stories when I almost forgot about this story. Now I have gotten another chapter done and I promise I will do my best to think of more. Have a nice day!***

**Translations:**

**Inton – Yin Release**

**Yoton – Yang Release**

**Akasoui – Red Scar**


	3. Chapter 3

RSUR

A Battle To Begin Everything!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Last time on Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption,_

"_Let's play a game, if you can figure out who I am and beat me like the better you are; I will answer your question. Deal?" Naruto said and hold out his hand for Shikamaru to stare at,_

"_Deal and prepare to lose to the Nara Clan." Shikamaru said rather too confidently,_

'_Shikamaru never acted like that before. This could mean trouble.' That was what everyone present including Naruto was thinking about. Then, the fight between a team bent of revenge and a ninja bent on fulfilling his new burdens had begun._

"Since you were invited," Naruto started to get them on tense, "You will have the first move." The blonde then moved back only to avoid a shadow slithering on the ground like a snake, "Hey that was uncalled for." Naruto said to Shikamaru who was already on the ground, using his chakra to try and capture Naruto as soon as the game started.

"We are ninjas and you were just no ready." Shikamaru said with a tone that had the hidden meaning of growing resentment that he was wasting time playing games with a hooded figure who had a weapon that was like Hidan.

"Or you were just too impatient. Both can kill even the most powerful of Shinobi." Naruto retorted calmly as ever. "Remember that this is a game and I was the one to invite you in. I just didn't get the chance to start the game because of your cheating." Shikamaru was fuming while everyone else were shocked that a strange figure was outsmarting a Nara; they were known, aside from their laziness, for their strategic minds like they couldn't be outfoxed in any Shoji game against a member. "Is this how you had no friends to play with as a child? Because you are too impatient as a cheater?" Naruto then taunted Shikamaru who finally snapped,

"Shut Up!" The Nara then rapidly weaved hand seals and consternated chakra into his own shadow. **"Kage Supaiku!"** The shadow then raced towards Naruto with the shape of thorn spikes that had been slicing through pebbles and small rocks whose shadows had been hit by Shikamaru's. But Naruto didn't' even flinch until he started to weave hand seals before striking the earth at his feet with an open palm of his right hand.

**"Doton: Chi Towa-Fusezei!" **The ground turned to mud and formed pillars in front of Naruto while redirecting the **Kage Supaiku** from their target. Then Naruto sliced the harden mud pillars with his hand coated in lightning only to kick the smaller chunks at Team Ten!

Thankfully for them, the Konoha Shinobi were able to dodge the makeshift attacks but they weren't too happy with how this turned out to be. "Shikamaru! Thanks to your stupid move back there, we were nearly killed!" Ino yelled at the Nara who was torn between arguing with rage and covering in fear.

"What Jutsu was that to cut through the pillars that deflected Shikamaru's own Jutsu?" Choji asked for his own opinion and Kakashi gave his answer to that,

"I can't believe it but it seemed to be the Chidori but only I and Sasuke know that move." Naruto was in hearing range and laughed at the response made by the spiky hair cyclops.

"There is already a name for covering your hand with lightning? You Konoha people give names to everything." Naruto said that got under their skin,

"No more fooling around!" Choji charged while placing his hands in a unique seal himself, **"Baika no Jutsu!"** Choji grew until he was the size of a giant and coated chakra into his hands' open palms. **"Chōharite**!" Choji then struck at Naruto's location with a double slap attack that cracked the ground.

"Way to go Choji!" Ino cheered for her teammate but that was trashed when they all heard a voice.

"Turning your calories to chakra and increasing your body size? You are definitely a member of the Akimichi clan like your foolish and grouchy teammate is from the Nara Clan; sure isn't playing the part isn't he?" Choji yelped to see that Naruto was on his shoulder, just inches from his face. He then made an open palm and reeled it in, "But didn't you think that turning into a giant didn't make you a bigger and easier target? After all the surprises today, I am disappointed to be disappointed this early in the game." Choji tried to sneak up on Naruto with one of his enlarged arms but, **"Arashi Hekihira!"** Naruto struck Choji right on the face with a palm enhanced with chakra that hit like a wrecking ball; Choji was sent flying into one of the barren trees nearby.

"Choji!" Ino cried for her fallen teammate but realized something a little too late.

"Found you!" Naruto chirped which made Ino cover her month after she was discovered. Ino could only watch as Naruto took out some Shuriken and blew wind on them, thus making them spin faster and become shaper. Naruto then launched them from his hands which caused Ino to try and dodge them; she only got her long hair cut clean by one of the shuriken.

"You really should keep your voice down, I just saw a family of rabbits run from that yell alone. They thought that it was the scream of a hawk telling them of danger coming; their ears about to go deaf." Naruto smugly said and got his desired response when Ino both grew red from the humiliation and embarrassment that she sold herself too close to being killed; not what a ninja or even a Kunoichi will do. Then Choji and Shikamaru regrouped for some reason, the Nara could have gotten an advantage over Naruto while the blonde in a cloak's back was turned but instead Naruto was dragged into the very ground within seconds, leaving only his head visible.

Then Kakashi emerged from the group, **"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu."** Kakashi said with a confident smirk under his mask and one of his infamous eye smiles. "Now who has let their guard down?" Kakashi said, thinking he had gotten the advantage over the situation but this man was filled to the brim with surprises.

"You." That single word rang like bells as Team Ten could watch in horror as the man then glowed brightly as the sun and the ground around Naruto had been vaporized in a intense explosion. When the destruction was lifted, instead of brunt and destroyed bodies, there were logs pieces flying around; the sign of the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

Speak of the devil, Team Ten were indeed somewhere else in contrast to the sight of the explosion but looking rather exhausted. "That was close, we were about never make it if we didn't substitute at that moment." Kakashi said trying to catch his breath until his shine shiver3ed when he heard an eerie familiar voice.

"Yes it is but you lower your guard when you are dead. And you will be." Team Ten turned only to see the same cloaked man standing in the center of them perfectly fine; they just didn't notice that unlike the last time, he didn't have his strange weapon on his back. The team then panicked when this man then glowed white and exploded again!

Team Ten tried to run instead of using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** again but the sheer force and impact had caused them to fly hard into the nearby trees, also causing some broken bones. "What was that!?" Ino yelled through the pain as she tried to make sense with what is going on and Kakashi was the one to deliver.

"That was **Kage Bunshin Daibakuha**. But it was invented by Itachi Uchiha, how does this man know it?" Kakashi explained until they heard laughter coming from above and saw the man in question who had been observing them play with **Kage Bunshin** the entire time from on top of a tree branch.

"Like me clone said before, you Konoha Shinobi name even what you find in your belly button after a mud bath. Anyways, time to continue on with the game." The man said from his place in the tree, looking down on the unsuspecting Shinobi. He then channeled chakra into his hand which caused the air around it to get excited and hot for some reason, **"Akasoui!"** The next thing Team Ten knew, the man had launched a gust of scorching wind that ravaged the ground and even the tree behind the user!

Team Ten had just managed to dodge the attack that was going like mad, it was just too unpredictable enough to get out unscratched; thankfully, they only got mild burns. Kakashi was just earing up within his mind. 'Just what is this man? He has the skill and Jutsu of a high Jonin to throw all these chakra away like nothing! Jiraiya-sama didn't tell us about any person like that in the…' Kakashi then felt like someone was pulling at the back of the head when he heard that same voice,

"Akatsuchi am I? I assure you that while I am grateful that I ran into a couple of immortal jerks and got my new strength, I still hate them for what they had been doing to the Jinchuriki in the world. That much I hear, Kakashi Hayate." The said man turned only to see the man's palm directly in his face. **"Arashi Hekihira!"** Kakashi flet like the world was shattering all around him and the sheer force had threatened to crack his skull wide open. But he was a veteran Shinobi and got his bearings just in time to felt a scorching pain in his torso. **"Akasoui!"** Naruto had used that same Jutsu from before and this time, caused Kakashi's flat jacket and shirts to catch fire!

"Arrgh!" Kakashi could believe the pain he felt when he acted fast by stripping of his flat jacket and shirts as well as converting chakra into his mouth in the form of water to douse the flames that catch onto his skin. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** The stream caused by the Jutsu was enough to allow Naruto to get a good distance from Team Ten who just couldn't take it anymore;

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Despite how loud and frantic that sounded, Naruto was still calm and spoke that way in his voice.

"What am I?" Naruto started, keeping anyone present on tense. "I am a freak, someone who was hated enough to be stuck by two freaks of nature." That still confusing them so they said not a word. "Now I have the power to finally be somebody. Somebody other than nobody, other than a freak and other than a Dobe eh Kakashi?"

Team Ten didn't know why that caused their leader to go over the edge as Kakashi suddenly tensed and charged with a **Raikiri** in his hand. They were all just shocked to see the cloaked man with a similar amount of lightning in his hand too and charged Kakashi to class blades of thunder; Naruto won but while Kakashi was being cut and electrocuted, he grabbed the cloak and pulled it off of Naruto. Speaking of which, the revealed blonde tumbled to hide his face one last time before placing his hands in the most basic of hand seals which caused the cloak, still in Kakashi's hands, to explode!

The sound of wood splinters had broken the silence within a few seconds after it seemed that for the second time in one day that Kakashi had to use the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** at the brink of the moment. Still no one paid any attention to it; instead, they finally got a better look at this cloaked figure now that Kakashi has stolen the cloak.

"It is about time you arrived. You missed the best part of the party."

"NARUTO!?" That was the main response to the user of such Jutsu of a scale or skill which happened to be the least likely candidate but not anymore.

***Wow! I can't believe that I have made another chapter in RSUR based on the negative reviews I have been receiving. Sheesh, keep the complainants to yourself and think of something constructive for a change huh? Then I will be able to please you all.**

** If I did do something wrong, let me know so I can spot it and fix it. It is not easy being a small fish among big fish in a much bigger pond. Wish me luck and thank you!***

** Translations:**

** Kage Supaiku – Shadow Spikes (Personally Created)**

** Doton: Chi Towa-Fusezei – Earth Release: Earth Tower Ambush (Personally Created)**

** Baika no Jutsu – Expansion Technique**

** Chōharite – Super Slap**

** Arashi Hekihira – Storm Burst Palm (Personally Created)**

** Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**

** Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu**

** Kage Bunshin Daibakuha – Great Shadow Clone Explosion**

** Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

** Akasoui – Red Scar (Personally Created)**

** Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Wall**

** Raikiri – Lightning Cutter**


	4. Chapter 4

RSUR

New Oath, New Love and a New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

_Last time on Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption,_

"_It is about time you arrived. You missed the best part of the party."_

_ "NARUTO!?" That was the main response to the user of such Jutsu of a scale or skill which happened to be the least likely candidate but not anymore._

"Like the new look?"

That was what they never expected even for a boy who was seen as 'Konoha's Most Unpredictable Shinobi'. Still, Ino did feel a little red around the cheeks as she viewed Naruto's body in much more detail; she couldn't believe that the little quirt in the jumpsuit will be such a hunk with such refined skin like marble, she couldn't wait to hang out with me anymore than ever.

"Naruto…what happened to you?" Choji was always the outspoken one of the bunch and that was why Naruto managed to form a friendship of sorts since the blond never said the taboo around Choji and even had an appetite like him while remaining in the same age group.

"A lot Choji. A lot has happened to me and yet you will never hear me complain." Naruto started off and everyone couldn't find any retort or response at all for some reason. "I finally made peace with the one person that forced me to live in this hell of a world. I finally feel confident in my skills and gained the one thing you prized over even your own lives. I even got a beautiful blonde girl all over me too." That last comment caused Ino to go over the edge and her entire skin became red with embarrassment while trying to rid her mind of her lustful thoughts triggered by Naruto's 'sexy' words.

"This game is over! Now tell us where Hidan is!" Shikamaru finally lost his patience with all this and yet Naruto just clicked his tongue.

"I knew you were lazy but I thought you will be more patient than this. What has happened to you? It is like you hate me and feel like I am making you suffer more." Naruto said in a serious tone for once and everyone looked at the Nara for the answer. However, "If you think that hating me for being a target will make your mentor proud wherever he is, then you really have fallen Shikamaru Nara."

"ARRGH!" The said boy with the pineapple knot in his hair had charged at Naruto, completely out of character which allowed Naruto to defend himself rather easily with simple quick thrusts to counter those poor excuses for punches and kicks.

"Taijutsu really isn't something for a natural born strategist lie yourself Shika-kun." Naruto said completely clam, in control and not even intimidated. The blond then preformed a finishing move that happened when he grabbed the topside of Shikamaru's right arm and toppled the Nara over the top while grabbing the bottom side of the same arm in order to land Shikamaru on the ground hard.

Apparently, this didn't sit well with another certain blond. "Naruto, that was uncalled for!" Everyone turned to Ino, "We came all this way when we heard you hadn't returned and with the Akatsuki out here, we were going to give you our help!" No one saw this coming; Naruto laughing hard at those words!

"If you have noticed even after a week in which I was supposed to be back, then why go all this way? I have already given up on waiting anymore and now I will never regretted that." Team Ten didn't know what to think of it until, "Who noticed I was missing? Tell me who asked of you to go looking for me?"

Naruto sure wasn't going to like the answer and yet he was going to be relieved as well. All will be revealed once they returned to the Konoha village.

XXXXX

"This is boring!" That was to be the umpteenth time those three words were said by the gate guards since these days of peace have very few visitors or even intruders so all they could do was just lie around like bumps on a log. "I just wish something will blow up and then things will get interesting again for a change."

"Quit with the complaining, I am bored too but it hurts even more to listen to your complaints." The former's partner scolded and went back to his post facing outward of the village only to see something in the horizon. It was a larger group of Shinobi than last time; with an extra company member that they didn't recognize. "Halt!" He shouted when the company arrived right in front of the gate, "Sorry sir but village protocol. Please let me see your passport or otherwise your ninja license so we can let you in."

"Fair enough." Naruto said in his usual voice which nearly threw the gate guards off as they did recognize that voice from all the times a blond boy will be chased by the much older ninjas for pulling off an excellent prank; the gate guards loved on how Naruto was able to make the village more on edge and cause excitement in this boring place to work. Anyways, that was to the case when Naruto handed over his ninja license, not forged or stolen, the real thing that got him back in the village.

"Bye guys." Naruto said when he started to walk in different direction to Team Ten, he said that he had some unfinished business to take care of; this time, Team Ten knew what he was talking about and just left to report the entire thing to the Hokage who wanted to be the first to hear what had happened under everyone's nose.

And so,

"Team Ten reporting Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he entered the Hokage office in the tower. Tsunade looked up from her papers and saw the said team but couldn't help but notice on how Shikamaru had this unhappy expression on his face; most Naras don't have any other expression other than their laid-back and lazy ones.

"Tell me what happened on the village and why isn't Naruto back yet? He is late and he is trending on thin ice this time." Tsunade said that can be considered uncalled for but only Team Ten know that.

'Maybe Naruto was right about how the village looks down on him so much, they don't care if he was late because he was in trouble.' They all thought in their own mind tone while Ino added her own two cents to herself,

'I sure hope he finds that same person before he goes over the edge because of these inconsiderate and self-righteous bastards. We nearly became those ourselves, the jerks!' The Yamanaka heiress took a moment to look through the window that shown the village in pure view; all the people, houses and shops and even the sun makes one feel like looking all over the whole world from a secluded cliff side.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto was looking for someone; someone who was actually worried about him enough to point out what everyone never realized. She knew that since he was a week late for his mission, Naruto was in trouble. He could understand that the village didn't want to let Hinata go to help him because she was worried. All that really escalated when he, at last, found what or better yet who he was looking for; an angel, a goddess just walking around in the streets with her hair blowing the wind like leaves on tree branches.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto wanted to break the silence and alerted the Hyuga into noticing that her crush was standing right next to her and even more handsome than she last saw him. But that wasn't on her mind that that split second when she instead charged into Naruto's embrace.

"Naruto-kun! I thought you were hurt! I was so worried!"

Naruto said nothing in response as he looked down on the girl with moonlight hair. He just remembered what Team Ten told him before arriving back in the village.

_Flashback Begins:_

"_It was Hinata." Ino said plainly and yet Naruto didn't do a thing to respond until he started laughing._

"_Nice to hear that but I am in no mood for jokes." Team Ten couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Come on. You know very well that Hinata will never have the courage to ask of such a thing and especially a certain Nara about o become a man and kill the one person who killed his teacher. You made sure that such things will never happen."_

"_WHAT!? YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE WERE RESPONDABLE FOR HINATA'S SHYNESS!?" Ino let it all out and Naruto just nodded,_

"_She had a crush on me for what reason?" That off topic but Naruto wasn't going to be reminded of that, "What did I do that caused you all to hate me but also Hinata to have a crush on me? It makes no sense unless you didn't want that to happen. You didn't want to have me become friends with Hinata."_

"_w-what?" Choji spoke this time around while even Ino couldn't find the words to that._

"_Who saved Sakura from bullying but not Hinata?" Naruto asked, "Who left her to do things on her? Who never offered to hang out with here only to reject her? Who never helped her with her school work whatever she asked or not? I even asked her team, they never even did anything to get involved with helping her and it is all because you liked it that way."_

"_Shut up!" Ino shouted until she shown to be crying about this. Kakashi was still shocked as the rest in order to try and stop Naruto; he had learned that the hard way about the blond, Naruto never gives up until he succeeds at what he wants to do. "Okay! We were jealous of her and you! Okay!?" Naruto didn't say a word, he wanted to see everything. "You two had the better life than us spoiled brats, you were always so cool even when we were little; on how you kept smiling through all that pain you all felt but we were just not that brave. We wanted to be brave too but we also wanted to see how brave were the rest of you too; we had to keep you too apart."_

_Naruto had to sigh with all that breath he was holding in his mouth about how stupid this was. "That wasn't smart or nice or fair. All this was because you still thought that others were there to be played with?" The Chunin of the team just held their heads down because they had realized a little too late that they were too naïve about what was going one between Naruto and Hinata. "You all just do what you want but please leave Hinata out of it because you all know that she doesn't deserves any of this. I did things on my own for an entire week and I got a lot learned than in my whole life of waiting for others to help me and even with them in check."_

_Team Ten could see that Naruto's words were based on how convincing were his eyes that the blond needed no one to teach anymore. "I will do things on my own for now and starting with Hinata, because I had to relieve on others to clean up my messes so I will be the one doing the cleaning. You get me?"_

_That was determination in his voice but if anyone would have taken the time to notice that Shikamaru's eyes had bitterness and resentment; no one did and for that, there will be consequences to happen for sure._

_Flashback Ends!_

"It is okay Hinata-chan. I am not going anywhere, I will ne3ver leave you all alone again." Naruto whispered to her ear which made her tightened her hold on her crush like he was going to fade away if she let go of him. "You can tell your sensei that her lover has been avenged."

Hinata just nodded and settled down enough to halt her tears; now she just wanted to stay where she was. Naruto didn't complain because he was going to lose the one thing he always wanted, more than friends and more than some cool 'Jutsu'; someone who actually wanted to be with him.

Now the only problem for Naruto will be to explain to Shikamaru why the object of the latter's mission instead went to the former and got finished off before they were ready to leave the village. We can only hope everyone can handle the worst to come.

***Hey everyone! Here is your next chapter! I must say that maybe I have been letting you all wait for such a stupid reason regarding my laptop. I hope to make up one day because I am still alive and I am still an author. Please try to understand that we authors are not wizards or gods because either one has their own problems every single day as well as us.**

**No fight scenes in this chapter but I did say in the summery that Shikamaru will resent Naruto for killing Hiden before he could. I have seen this in another fanfic that Konoha had hated Naruto so much that Kurenai even blamed the blonde for her lover's death. Have a nice day!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption

The Two Sides of Grief and Moving On

_Last time on Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption,_

_ And so,_

_ "Team Ten reporting Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he entered the Hokage office in the tower. Tsunade looked up from her papers and saw the said team but couldn't help but notice on how Shikamaru had this unhappy expression on his face; most Naras don't have any other expression other than their laid-back and lazy ones._

_ "Tell me what happened on the village and why isn't Naruto back yet? He is late and he is trending on thin ice this time." Tsunade said that can be considered uncalled for but only Team Ten know that. _

_ 'Maybe Naruto was right about how the village looks down on him so much, they don't care if he was late because he was in trouble.' They all thought in their own mind tone while Ino added her own two cents to herself,_

_ 'I sure hope he finds that same person before he goes over the edge because of these inconsiderate and self-righteous bastards. We nearly became those ourselves, the jerks!' The Yamanaka heiress took a moment to look through the window that shown the village in pure view; all the people, houses and shops and even the sun makes one feel like looking all over the whole world from a secluded cliff side._

_ XXXXX_

_ Meanwhile, Naruto was looking for someone; someone who was actually worried about him enough to point out what everyone never realized. She knew that since he was a week late for his mission, Naruto was in trouble. He could understand that the village didn't want to let Hinata go to help him because she was worried. All that really escalated when he, at last, found what or better yet who he was looking for; an angel, a goddess just walking around in the streets with her hair blowing the wind like leaves on tree branches._

"_Hello Hinata." Naruto wanted to break the silence and alerted the Hyuga into noticing that her crush was standing right next to her and even more handsome than she last saw him. But that wasn't on her mind that that split second when she instead charged into Naruto's embrace._

"_Naruto-kun! I thought you were hurt! I was so worried!"_

_Naruto said nothing in response as he looked down on the girl with moonlight hair. He just remembered what Team Ten told him before arriving back in the village._

Flashback Begins:

"It was Hinata." Ino said plainly and yet Naruto didn't do a thing to respond until he started laughing.

"Nice to hear that but I am in no mood for jokes." Team Ten couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Come on. You know very well that Hinata will never have the courage to ask of such a thing and especially a certain Nara about to become a man and kill the one person who killed his teacher. You made sure that such things will never happen."

"WHAT!? YOU ARE SAYING THAT WE WERE RESPONDABLE FOR HINATA'S SHYNESS!?" Ino let it all out and Naruto just nodded,

"She had a crush on me for what reason?" That off topic but Naruto wasn't going to be reminded of that, "What did I do that caused you all to hate me but also Hinata to have a crush on me? It makes no sense unless you didn't want that to happen. You didn't want to have me become friends with Hinata."

"w-what?" Choji spoke this time around while even Ino couldn't find the words to that.

"Who saved Sakura from bullying but not Hinata?" Naruto asked, "Who left her to do things on her? Who never offered to hang out with here only to reject her? Who never helped her with her school work whatever she asked or not? I even asked her team, they never even did anything to get involved with helping her and it is all because you liked it that way."

"Shut up!" Ino shouted until she shown to be crying about this. Kakashi was still shocked as the rest in order to try and stop Naruto; he had learned that the hard way about the blond, Naruto never gives up until he succeeds at what he wants to do. "Okay! We were jealous of her and you! Okay!?" Naruto didn't say a word, he wanted to see everything. "You two had the better life than us spoiled brats, you were always so cool even when we were little; on how you kept smiling through all that pain you all felt but we were just not that brave. We wanted to be brave too but we also wanted to see how brave were the rest of you too; we had to keep you too apart."

Naruto had to sigh with all that breath he was holding in his mouth about how stupid this was. "That wasn't wise nor fair. All this was because you still thought that others were there to be played with?" The Chunin of the team just held their heads down because they had realized a little too late that they were too naïve about what was going one between Naruto and Hinata. "You all just do what you want but please leave Hinata out of it because you all know that she doesn't deserves any of this. I did things on my own for an entire week and I got a lot learned than in my whole life of waiting for others to help me and even with them in check."

Team Ten could see that Naruto's words were based on how convincing were his eyes that the blond needed no one to teach anymore. "I will do things on my own for now and starting with Hinata, because I had to relieve on others to clean up my messes so I will be the one doing the cleaning. You get me?"

That was determination in his voice but if anyone would have taken the time to notice that Shikamaru's eyes had bitterness and resentment; no one did and for that, there will be consequences to happen for sure.

Flashback Ends!

"It is okay Hinata-chan. I am not going anywhere, I will never leave you all alone again." Naruto whispered to her ear which made her tightened her hold on her crush like he was going to fade away if she let go of him. "You can tell your sensei that her lover has been avenged."

Hinata just nodded and settled down enough to halt her tears; now she just wanted to stay where she was. Naruto didn't complain because he was going to lose the one thing he always wanted, more than friends and more than some cool 'Jutsu'; someone who actually wanted to be with him.

Now the only problem for Naruto will be to explain to Shikamaru why the object of the latter's mission instead went to the former and got finished off before they were ready to leave the village. We can only hope everyone can handle the worst to come.

XXXXX

And yet the worst is about to come but like always, bad things happen first.

"So that is it? You actually fought the Zombie Brothers!? The ones that slain Asuma and nearly killed Team Ten!?" Tsunade was briefing Naruto on what happened but it wasn't her who was angry with how things turned out to be. It was the blonde himself.

"I have told you that five times already and you still haven't explained that you haven't at least sent someone to scold me for talking my 'sweet time' with my mission while I was trying to lose those two jerks!" Naruto yelled with his veins clearly showing and even his skin was like pink red from his steaming temper. "And all this time you were just trying to convince everyone to get off of Team Ten's back about confronting the Zombie Brothers! Why didn't you even notice that I was late for my mission? You really are harsh you know that!?"

"I had other things to do too and every other Shinobi was busy!" Tsunade was the type to get angry because someone was doubting their decisions or authority. Naruto was just too resentful and angry to even finch unlike everyone else.

"So I was just a loose end, cannon fodder that no one will ever notice to be missing!? Ever!?" Naruto just wanted to get to the point but it was clear that he was getting nowhere with this conversation.

"Naruto! You will not speak to me like that!?" Tsunade had finally snapped and yet she didn't move to strike the blonde. All she did was witness a disturbing vision of the Kyubi suddenly in the room, looking down on the Hokage like his latest prey.

"I speak in any way I wish. I have found out that I was given this very important mission so I gave it all I got. But then I ran into two S-class rogue Shinobi that are after my kind." Naruto then spoke in a demonic tone. It was like the Kyubi was speaking instead. "I spent a good week overdue just to try and lose them for the ANBU or the 'avenging' Team Ten. But no one ever came and when was in a corner, with nowhere to run and hide it out, I fought like a cornered animal. I am a Shinobi."

"B-but…y-you s-should h-have k-known b-better t-than…" Tsunade tried to argue back but the heavy and uneasy atmosphere had made it very difficult to eve stop the stuttering.

"I did know better. You think that I was lying? That I tried to get the drop on the Zombie Brothers to impress oh I don't know Haruno-san?" Naruto retorted, "I didn't! I didn't battle them so I will get anything! I was out there all alone and tried to make it out until reinforcements came! And instead, they kept getting better and better at finding me! Will you still run when you are in that situation?"

"I am nothing like you!" Tsunade then shouted when she finally felt like she was breaking through all this KI.

"Oh but we are both Shinobi, no matter the gap between us are right?" Naruto said, not changing his mood at all. "And will you still run if that meant allowing them to enter the village? Not that it isn't hard to find this place."

"That is outside the point!"

"The point is that I shouldn't have spent a good week trying to make sure the Zombie Brothers will just focus on me and no one and nothing else! If I wasn't like myself than I would have been dead and the two will be far out of the country!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade who actually cringed and sank into her seat. "I am tired of this pointless conversation Tsunade, like I am tired of everyone treating me the way they do. I am going to be a Shinobi even if I will have to go between villages. And if I do then I have someone coming with me, whatever you will allow it or not."

"Naruto…" Tsunade tried to speak up but failed.

"I have had it with these gifts that you call blessings, I call them curses. Every single one of them and now I have a vengeful heir that wants me dead since he was too lazy to look after me." Naruto then calmed down and sounded more like a human. "But make no mistake, my friendship just needs one bad push until we are sworn enemies. And whatever happens to trigger that will be your justification since Shikamaru belongs to you."

And then Naruto went up and disappeared in a spiral, leaving Tsunade to ponder all this in peace and quiet. But those two words are not going to help describe how things in the village are going to be like.

XXXXX

Later, Shikamaru was not having a good day. His mind that was usually cool and confident while lazy was clouded. Clouded with feelings that he couldn't rid himself of. It was like he had spent weeks of working himself to the ground for something only to find out someone else had arrived with much deeper wallet and bought them before he could. "And to think that all the times I noticed Naruto was late, I just thought he was wasting time on a bowl of Ramen."

And yet the more Shikamaru tried to iron this out with logic, reasoning and his vast knowledge, the more of a headache he got. No matter how the Nara looked at all this; there were only two things that made sense to him. One, the Zombie Brothers were both defeated and slain and it wasn't by him at all. Shikamaru couldn't even get even with the one mostly responsible for Asuma Sarutobi being killed off. And second, Naruto claimed to have tried to lose the two and leave the pair for Shikamaru. But to the Nara, it sounded like Naruto gave up on running away and made it as an excuse to kill them himself.

"But there is only one way to know." Shikamaru said and he left his usual spot to watch clouds. All the way to finding Naruto innocently practicing in a training field. "Only one way indeed."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the other members of Team Ten with Kakashi were at their favorite place to eat with Asuma still around. And yet that famous BBQ place just wasn't feeling the same. Without Asuma's smoke or whining to Choji's over eating, the place was too fresh and too quiet. In fact, Choji was just toying with a peace of BBQ with his chopsticks.

"What is wrong Choji? You love your BBQ no matter the mood." Kakashi said from his seat and the bigger-than-life heir just sighed.

"Without Sensei or Shikamaru, it is just not the same. It feels not full and incomplete." Choi said in a serious tone. "And whenever I am with Shikamaru, he just talks about how unfair Naruto had made his life for. The last time I tried to brighten the mood by getting Shika focused on something else, he just snapped at me."

Ino just squeezed his shoulder to be a good teammate for Choji who was about to shed a tear. "I am sure that everything will be just fine. It is just Naruto's own fault for being so insensitive…" Ino started to say but,

"IT IS YOU WHO IS BEING INSENSITIVE!" Choji shouted at Ino that got her to gasp in shock. "Naruto never lied to me or anyone else. That much I know about him! If he said that he was trying to stall the pair for us then we should have been better friends and understood that Naruto was about to be cornered and we only complain about it!"

"That is enough Choji." Kakashi was always trying to be the peacekeeper but Choji won't have it.

"Now it is not Hatake!" Choji retorted which got everyone present at his table to freeze. "We should have noticed that Naruto was missing but instead we were Chunin preparing to die at the hands of a S-rank Rogue Shinobi pair all because Shikamaru will never let us do otherwise! I just wanted to be clear that we were still friends and instead, everyone told me that I was wasting days of my life! How could that be true, to say being a friend is just a waste of time!?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi snapped and Choji flinched while Ino was like a ghost with her expression. "I don't know what to think of this and your whines and complaining just isn't helping!" Kakashi yelled at the still sensitive soul that Choji is. "I am trying to do what is best for the team that one of my friends trained and you are saying that I was doing it all wrong!? How dare you!" Kakashi ranted on but before they escalate, there was this that shook the entire BBQ restaurant,

"WHY!?"

XXXXX

"WHY!?" After zooming ahead, it was revealed to be Shikamaru himself, against Naruto! "You should have ran back to the village when you had the chance! You should have known that I wanted to kill them for what they did to my teacher! So why did you…?"

"Like I told my old teacher over two years ago in the country of Wave. There was no way for a Genin like me to outrun an A-rank rogue Shinobi and the same can be said about the Zombie Brothers that are both S-rank criminals!" Naruto retorted with the two of them in a fierce tug and push war with their Kunai grinning against each other.

"You could have used your stupid Kage Bunshin to lose them then! You are so stupid!" Shikamaru yelled and with a burst of unseen strength, managed to send Naruto flying a few meters and into the ground. And after kicking Naruto's kunai away, Shikamaru used his shadow to bond Naruto the ground. All the while, he got onto the blonde's chest and readied his Kunai for the killing stroke.

But when this blonde started to glow brightly, Shikamaru knew that he needed to bolt. Only that he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of an explosion caused by the Bunshin Daibakuha. Just another technique that Naruto learned but won't tell where.

"Another hint that you have no idea what you are talking about!" Shikamaru couldn't prepare himself for when Naruto appeared behind him with a mean punch to the cheek. "Of course I used Kage Bunshin. But that trick could only fool them for so long and pretty soon, it won't work anymore on them; all it took was a single day!"

Naruto looked pissed that Shikamaru, one of the smartest people the blonde knows personally, was actually so irrational. All the Nara ever did was try to make Naruto feel guilt for being 'stupid' while 'stealing his vengeance'. "Look Nara. I am as angry as you are, just not at the same thing. Just the same amount. I am angry that the village saw me as someone you won't even care if he went missing for a month. And why did Hinata had to be ignored because she was the only one worried!?"

"Because you made her worry! You should have been there for her!" Shikamaru looked like a madman now.

"And you should have been there for your own girl! At least I am working to make up for a week of worry while you have three years to make clear to Temari's feelings!" Naruto shouted and had to dodge Shikamaru's shadow again.

"That is random and irrelevant! We are not talking about that girl from Suna!" Naruto scowled even more, if it was possible, at the Nara talking like this.

"We are talking about how we both like girls that feel for us suffer instead! Why should anyone laugh at a person in love!?" Naruto shouted but seeing that Shikamaru's answer was another attempt with his shadow. "Fine! Just tell me one thing to be clear for sure!"

"What is it?" Shikamaru said, looking for another opportunity.

"Why did Asuma act a lot like Sasuke Uchiha and repeated history? All I heard was him thinking that since he was going to do it for a friend that he couldn't fail. Did your teacher think like that!?" Naruto brought to it in the least amount of detail as possible.

"Asuma-sensei was in the right unlike Uchiha! He was going to avenge a friend and not himself!" Shikamaru shouted with insane ignorance and mindless loyalty. And Naruto was not impressed or satisfied, at all.

"And what was your teacher thinking of challenging them when you had no idea what their powers were!? All he took against two Kage level Shinobi was himself a bunch of Chunin!" Naruto shouted; it did make sense that Asuma thought that only a single Jonin and a bunch of Chunin will take down two S-rank rogue Shinobi. It was just like when Naruto was sent with a bunch of Genin and a single Chunin against a group of Jonin-level Shinobi.

"That is why Asuma got killed! Because he never thought of his team, or his wife or even you! All he ever cared was his smoking and getting personal vengeance! Just like all the traitors of our history! Your teacher was no different than Orochimaru or Madara Uchiha!" Naruto shouted and that was the breaking point.

"LIAR!"

End of Chapter 5.

***I can't believe that I got this chapter finished after all these months of focusing on other stories! It took long enough!***


End file.
